True Love
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Nuestra querida tripulación se pone en marcha en otra de sus numerosas aventuras, en la que Zoro y Sanji empiezan a interactuar más de lo normal. Un tesoro escondido, una búsqueda, un enigma que resolver, mentiras, verdades y dos almas a las que juntar. ¿Conseguirán Zoro y Sanji encontrar el amor verdadero?
1. ¡Comienza una nueva aventura!

¡Buenas! Hacia tanto tiempo que no subía un fick que estaba nerviosa.(Solo un poquito) La verdad es que este fick ya lo tenía en marcha desde que escribí mi anterior historia de One Piece. "En una accidentada huida" Yo como siempre haciéndome publicidad y eso. El caso es que a mi querido ordenador se le ocurrió morir y perder su memoria con TODAS mis cosas. Y tuve que reescribir bastante, lo que me dio bastante pereza, pero me propuse hacerlo para antes del verano, y aquí está.

La historia, como ya habéis leído en el resumen es una aventura más de los Mugiwara, se situaría antes de Water 7, ya que Merry aun está y faltan super Franky y Brook. Y no quiero decir nada más porque prefiero que seáis vosotros los que lo descubráis. Así que voy a dejar de hablar ya. Un saludo a ti, si a ti, que me estás leyendo y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Bueno, antes que nada debo aclarar que One Piece le pertenece a Eichiro Oda (Este tío es la leche, no deja de impresionarme) y yo tan solo escribo con los personajes que él ha creado para pasar un buen rato y darles un poco de mambo. Sin ningún ánimo de lucro ni nada. =)

**Ayudando en la cocina, ¡Comienza una nueva aventura!:**

Amanecía una tranquila y agradable mañana en el barco de los Mugiwara, sol reluciente y l mar en calma, ¿Quién podría pedir más? Los tripulantes de los "sombrero de paja" disfrutaban de aquel maravilloso día; Sanji preparaba un excelente plato mientras le echaba un ojo a Robin, quien estaba leyendo un libro dejando que el sol bronceara su piel. Cerca de ella, Usopp contaba una de sus historias a un sorprendido Chopper, que miraba al muchacho con la boca abierta. Apoyado en la barandilla, Zoro no hacía otra cosa que dormir. En el interior del barco Nami dibujaba un nuevo mapa y en la proa, Luffy miraba el horizonte desde su lugar preferido de la carabela, la cabeza del Merry.

Reinaba la paz, hasta que…

-¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Por fin! ¡Hemos llegado!-Gritó Usopp.

-¿Ya, tan pronto?-Preguntó Chopper, tanto sorprendido como emocionado, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Imposible…-Susurró Robin.

Luffy gritaba y saltaba de un lado a otro, aunque nadie le prestó demasiada atención, ya que acostumbrados a este tipo de reacciones, no sabían con exactitud si el júbilo de su capitán se debía a la llegada de la nueva isla, al aroma de nuevas aventuras o simplemente estaba feliz, era un misterio que ya habían desistido en averiguar.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Os he engañado a todos! Al igual que engañe a Harloke el salvaje y a sus 129'5 hombres del país de Belartelandia ¡Jajaja! Nadie puede con el capitán Usopp, rendiros todos ante mí. ¡Jajaja!

¿Eh?

Usopp se dio la vuelta sintiendo una demoníaca presencia tras él. A sus espaldas Zoro le esperaba con Yubashiri desenvainada y dispuesta a atacar.

-¿Me has despertado…por… esto?-Gruñó el espadachín con los ojos llenos de furia.

Al mentiroso se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

El filo de la espada del ex caza-recompensas se acercaba con fuerza hacia el moreno, pero una fuerte pierna negra se interpuso entre las dos figuras.

-¡Pero qué haces marimo! ¿A caso quieres acabar con él?-Gritó Sanji, con su característica ceja encorvada, mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre una sola pierna.

-¡No te metas cocinero de mierda! ¡A empezado él!- Contestó el espadachín, enfrentando al rubio.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¡Con este alboroto es imposible concentrarse!

Se acabó la calma.

Nami se iba abriendo paso hasta el núcleo de la disputa, con los ojos como fieras, mientras apretujaba un papiro lleno de tinta con su mano derecha, uno de sus mapas.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¿No podéis estar ni un momento en silencio?-Gritó con rabia, dando a entender que no estaba para bromas.

-Nami-swaaaaaan! Sería un gran infortunio que malinterpretaras mis nobles intenciones- comenzó a hablar Sanji- Yo jamás interrumpiría tu concentración, mi bellísima pelirroja, yo solo quería evitar-colocó una mano sobre su frente, mientras que con la otra agarraba la muñeca de la pelirroja, dramáticamente.- una catástrofe.

-Chs…como si pudieras-murmuró Zoro.

-Quita-Nami retiró la mano de Sanji- Zoro, ¿Has sido tú?-dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia el excazarrecompensas.

-¿Es una amenaza?-contestó el peliverde.

-Namiiiiiiii…sálvame-murmuraba Usopp mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de la navegante.

-¡Zoro castigado! Ayudarás a Sanji en la cocina durante esta semana.- Dijo la muchacha, apuntándole con el dedo, no admitiendo réplicas.

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes? No recuerdo haberte aceptado como mi capitana, ni nada por el estilo. –Contestó el peliverde, con los brazos cruzados.

-Te recuerdo que aun me debes 15000 berrys.-Dijo Nami, mientras su rostro cambió por completo, a una sonrisa forzada. Y no sabes lo caro que es este papel, ¿Verdad? Más la tinta derramada, más los intereses, más el IVA, que acaba de subir…

-Ajiajiajiaja-El capitán no dejaba de reír, Luffy no tenía remedio.

-Grrrrrrrr maldita bruja, se cree la reina del mundo…Zoro se retiró murmurando hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, el espadachín se sentó sobre uno de los bancos, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa y esperando la llegada del rubio, a regañadientes. Ya se estaba quedando medio dormido, cuando el rubio apareció por la puerta.

-Te parecerá bonita la que has liado, marimo. -Dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Empezó él.-Contestó, simplemente.

-¿Para tanto ha sido?-Pregunto Sanji, por curiosidad.

Zoro le miró directamente.-Fue un buen sueño.-Esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, es igual, lo hecho está hecho.- Dio una calada y expulsó el humo -Ayúdame a preparar la comida- dijo señalando las verduras sin preparar sobre la repisa.-Y tranquilo, vengo en son de paz-Añadió al observar el ceño fruncido del espadachín.

Zoro se acercó cogiendo un cuchillo afilado, apartando el primer vegetal, y comenzó a partirlo con brusquedad, dejando prácticamente toda la carne en la piel de la verdura y unas pequeñas formas irregulares sobre la encimera.

-Marimo…no puedes hacer nada bien- afirmó Sanji sonriendo divertidamente.

-¡Cállate! A mí no se me dan bien estas cosas.-contestó el espadachín, un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, es muy fácil.

Sanji apagó el cigarro y se acercó lentamente a él, se colocó detrás del espadachín, pegando sus cuerpos y sujetando con sus propias manos las del peliverde. Así, empezó a realizar aquella tarea tan cotidiana para un cocinero experimentado como él, pero está vez, guiando las manos del peliverde en el proceso.

Zoro, algo sonrojado por la sorpresa, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, donde en ese momento se encontraba la cabeza del rubio, y se detuvo a contemplar la fina y blanca piel de su rostro, sus marcados rasgos y ese travieso mechón rubio que no le dejaba mirar las cejas de las que tanto se burlaba.

Sanji, por pura inercia volvió su cara hacia la del espadachín, sin detener su tarea, cercionándose de que aquella era la primera vez en la que sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, se quedó perdido en aquellos ojos negros, tan profundos.

Zoro también se detuvo en los ojos del cocinero. Sus rostros se acercaron levemente mientras el cocinero comenzó a cerrar los ojos suavemente.

-Tsss, ahhh!

La atmósfera se rompió en añicos.

-¡Lo siento!-Gritó Sanji, sacando el cuchillo recién clavado de la mano del espadachín.

-Maldito cocinero, ¡Presta atención a lo que haces! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-Contestó Zoro mirándose la nueva herida.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, además… ha sido culpa tuya, siéntate.-Se excusó el rubio.

-¿Cómo que culpa mía?, ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?-Preguntó Zoro, frustrado.

-Da igual, es culpa tuya y ya está. Siéntate.

Zoro se sentó en la silla más próxima a él. Sanji se acercó, de frente.

-Tranquilízate, ya lo arreglo.-Dijo, como justificando la acción que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sanji se arrodilló, frente a un Zoro cada vez más sonrojado, y se humedeció los labios. Agarró la muñeca herida del espadachín y comenzó a pasar suavemente su lengua sobre ella. Zoro apartó la mano, acto reflejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo cocinero pervertido?-Preguntó, exigiendo una explicación.

-Idiota, la saliva desinfectará la herida.-Contestó Sanji.

-Idiota, tampoco me voy a morir desangrado, he tenido heridas peores.-Contestó desviando la mirada.

-No me gusta tener deudas pendientes.-Se justificó el rubio.

Zoro suspiró, estaban hablando en el mismo idioma, y volvió a apoyar su mano sobre la rodilla. La lengua del rubio volvió a surcar la herida del peliverde, lentamente, mientras jugueteaba con los nudillos y se deleitaba con el sabor metálico de la sangre de Zoro.

Ante aquellas atenciones el pobre Zoro no podía más que dejarse hacer, mientras, no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el rostro relajado del cocinero, y estuvo tentado, sin saber muy bien porque de acariciarle el cabello. Aunque se contuvo. Más abajo, los tres primeros botones de la camisa de Sanji, desabotonados, dejaban al espadachín vislumbrar parte del blanco pecho del cocinero.

Poco a poco su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar, el peliverde intentó calmarse, pidiendo al cielo que el rubio no se diera cuenta, pero en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido de un grito.

-¡Sanji!, ¡Zoro! ¡Salid ahora mismo!- La voz de Nami atravesó la puerta inundando la estancia.

Sanji terminó vendando la mano de Zoro, murmuró un "listo" y guiñándole un ojo a Zoro abandonó la sala. El espadachín lo siguió.

Al salir a la superficie no había ni rastro de la soleada y apacible mañana, el cielo había ennegrecido y caían chuzos de punta. Bajando la mirada se encontraron con una terrible serpiente marina de 7 cabezas que rodeaba al Merry por todos los lados. El resto de miembros intentaban hacerle frente, cada cual luchando contra cada una de las extremidades del monstruo. Sanji no dudo en hacer frente a una de las cabezas, mientras que Zoro, simplemente se quedo quieto, mirando el vendaje que Sanji le acababa de realizar, pensativo.

-¡Esa parece ser la jefa!-Gritó Chopper señalando a la cabeza más grande, antes de que esta se abalanzase sobre la mesana del barco.

-¡Merry!-Gritó Ussop, preocupado.

Los gritos sacaron de su ensimismamiento al espadachín, quien haciendo honor a su título, desenvainó su trío de espadas y rebanó la cabeza de la hidra de un solo tajo, aterrizando esta en proa. Acto continuo el resto de cabezas se hundieron de nuevo entre las aguas del mar. La calma volvió a reinar en el cielo. Zoro se tumbó en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

-Bufff…ha faltado poco-Comentó Chopper.

-Parece que ya tenemos cena.-Sonrió el rubio, acercándose a la cabeza recién cortada y encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¡Cenaaaaaaa!¡Cena! ¡Cena!-Gritaba Luffy, de un lado a otro.

-Pobre Merry… ¡Maldito bicho!- Murmuró Ussop.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Nami, sorprendida.

La arqueóloga desplegó sus manos fruto de su _Hana hana no mi,_ y arrancó uno de los colmillos de la criatura, pasándoselo a Nami. La navegante desenvolvió lo que parecía un papiro viejo y arrugado.

.

. . . A: 1´0

. . . 2'1

. . .

. . .

. . . . . . . . . .

-Vleu…-murmuró Nami, pasando una mano por el pergamino.

-¿Vleu? Repitió Robin, acercándose.

-¡Vleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuu!- Gritaba Luffy.

-¿Robin?, ¿Sabes lo que es?-Preguntó Nami curiosa.

-¡Vleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu!-Luffy seguía con lo suyo.

Desconozco lo que pueda ser, pero tanto por el pictograma como por los números deduzco que podríamos estar ante el mapa de algún tesoro navegante-san, lo estudiaré, haber si consigo descifrarlo.-Dijo Robin, con su estoica pero amable expresión de siempre, mientras Luffy intentaba hincarle el diente a la bestia, recibiendo un capón de parte de Sanji.

Después de cenar, los mugiwara se fueron a dormir, cansados por el ataque, todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones, todos, menos uno.

Zoro daba vueltas en su hamaca, sin poder conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-_Maldito cocinero…hemos estado a punto de… ¿besarnos?_

Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado este comienzo. Me gustaría decir que uno de los motivos por los que escribo es, a parte de porque me gusta, para mejorar un poquito mi expresión. Así que si veis algún fallo me gustaría que me lo dijerais y así lo corrijo y lo mejoro. También me gustaría saber lo que opináis del fick, si os ha gustado, si no… Y os reto a que intentéis descubrir el misterio del Vleu, todavía hay pocas pistas, pero prometo que a quien lo adivine le haré una mención especial en el siguiente capítulo, (Si es que lo hace antes de que lo suba) Y me pasaré por sus ficks a devolverle el comentario.

No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo ya que solo me falta revisarlo y corregirlo, pero por si alguien se ha quedado con ganas de leer más, tengo subidos, como ya he dicho antes, Una accidentada huida, un one shot de One Piece. Un crossover de Gravitation y Junjou bastante polémico y extravagante y varios ficks de Yu-gi-Oh.


	2. ¡Tensión arreglando el Merry!, 2ª Pista

A la mañana siguiente, Roronoa Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta, levantando una de sus gigantescas pesas. Esta vez lograría llegar a las 10000 repeticiones. Debía hacerlo, si quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo tenía que aumentar su resistencia muscular. Y mientras él se encontraba sumido en su entrenamiento una sombra se acercó.

Zoro levantó la mirada y allí estaba Sanji, su eterno rival de duelos. Como siempre, le saludó con un "¿Qué haces aquí, maldito cocinero?" una costumbre que si bien no recordaba cómo había empezado, no parecía tener intención de acabar. El apelado ni se inmutó, ni contestó, ni desvió su rumbo. Siguió caminando solemnemente hacia el espadachín, con la mirada fija en sus ojos negros. Lentamente, pero sin pausa.

Zoro no retrocedió cuando las manos del cocinero se posaron delicadamente sobre su cuello, y comenzó a acercar su rostro con la boca entreabierta hacia él. Ya casi podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios, estaban tan cerca…

-¡SANJIIIIIIII! ¡EL DESAYUNO!-Se oyó por todo el barco.

Zoro despertó en su hamaca de siempre, con su mano derecha sobre sus propios labios. Miró a ambos lados, Usopp y Chopper aun dormían. Aun confuso, se dispuso a darse una ducha.

Ya en el baño se desprendió de la ropa que usaba a modo de pijama, y entró en la tina. Mientras las gotas de agua fría recorrían sus bien formados músculos su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su último recuerdo onírico.

Ya había experimentado sueños subidos de tono en otras ocasiones, aunque este en particular no es que fuera altamente censurable. Lo extraño y alarmante era que está madrugada había soñado con nada más y nada menos que con un hombre, y con Sanji además. Zoro siempre había pensado que las peleas, tanto físicas como verbales, que mantenían entre los dos era una forma sana de liberar tensión sexual, pero de eso a que pensara en el cocinero como algo más que un buen compañero…había un tramo bastante largo. A todos estos pensamientos se le añadían la actuación del rubio del día anterior y la curiosa forma de curarle. El pobre marimo estaba hecho un lio.

_-Reconozco que…puede que…me atraiga…un poco…quizás-_ Pensaba para sus adentros.

Los tripulantes de los Mugiwara a medida de que se iban levantando, fueron entrando en la cocina. Algunos más dormidos que otros y otros más hambrientos que algunos. En pocos minutos el desayuno estaba listo, para satisfacción de Luffy. Zoro intentó no mirar demasiado a Sanji, pero fue imposible, el recuerdo de sus labios acercándose aun permanecía fresco en su memoria.

-Nos estamos acercando a Nádena, deberíamos parar a comprar provisiones y ya de paso, arreglar el Merry.-Dijo Nami, cuando ya todos habían acabado de desayunar.

-Estupendo pelirroja mía, lo que tú digas….-canturreaba Sanji, de un lado a otro de la cocina.

-¡Decidido! ¡Nos vamos a Nádena!-Concluyó Luffy.

Cuando llegaron, Zoro decidió quedarse en el barco a entrenar, mientras Ussop apañaba algún arreglo para el barco. Sanji se fue a por provisiones, Luffy se perdió entre la gente, Chopper fue a comprar medicinas y las chicas del grupo fueron a buscar información acerca del misterioso "Vleu".

Pasados diez minutos apareció un bulto gigante por el horizonte, una misteriosa sombra se dejó ver desde la carabela. Un enorme saco se acercaba lentamente hacia el barco.

-¡Eh! ¡Marimo! Deja las pesas y ayúdame a subir esto.-Gritó Sanji, apareciendo detrás de la gigantesca bolsa.

-No sabía que las provisiones dieran órdenes.-Dijo el excazarrecompensas mientras ponía en marcha la polea para subir la mercancía.

Zoro le pasó el gancho al cocinero y este lo encadenó al cargamento, poniéndose el también encima. El espadachín empezó a tirar, no era difícil teniendo en cuenta su fuerza, pero aquello pesaba más de lo normal. A medida que la carga ascendía por la pared de la nave una cabellera rubia quedaba expuesta.

-Gracias por el paseo marimo-dijo el cocinero saltando hacia la cubierta y dándole una palmadita en la espalda al peliverde.

-Serás….-los rasgos de Zoro se empezaron a tensar, se sentía engañado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto marimo, no eres tan fuerte?, lo siento. ¿Por mi culpa te has lesionado?-Preguntó Mr. Prince de forma burlesca.

-Más te gustaría cocinero de mierda, ya veremos quién se lesiona…-Contestó el peliverde.

-¿Quieres probar maldita alga?-Dijo Sanji, provocando a su rival.

Estaban a punto de empezar otra de sus múltiples peleas, no obstante, allí estaba Usopp para arreglar las cosas. Alarmado por el griterío, se giró bruscamente con una larga tabla de madera en las manos, con tan mala suerte que empujó a Zoro por la espalda, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, arrastrando a Sanji consigo mismo.

Sanji abrió los ojos tras haber recibido el golpe, encontrándose con la fija mirada del espadachín sobre sus ojos. Y los labios de este a escasos tres centímetros.

El espadachín no podía apartar la mirada de los eléctricos ojos del rubio, perdió la noción del tiempo, de lo que hacía y de lo que pasaba, nada importaba. Las respiraciones de ambos eran ondas, mas acompasadas.

Sanji comenzaba a sonrojarse por la fijación de la mirada de su nakama y por la cercanía de sus cuerpos entre sí. Se sentía algo incómodo debajo de él, pero no por ello lo apartó.

-¡Oh! Lo siento chicos, no os había visto.-Se disculpó Ussop, apartándose de la escena, temiendo que a Zoro se le cruzara el cable de nuevo.

-¡Maldito espadachín! ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?-Gritó el rubio, volviendo en sí.

-¿Te rindes ya, cocinero?-Preguntó Zoro, agarrando de las muñecas al rubio, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

Sanji empezó a forcejear, intentando dar la vuelta a la tortilla, sin éxito alguno. Sentía calor, mucho calor y la velocidad con la que su sangre brotaba había ascendido considerablemente.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio, marimo?, juguemos sucio.-Dijo desafiante al tiempo en el que levantaba una de sus rodillas rozando la entrepierna del excazarrecompensas. Zoro abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido y descolocado, hecho que el rubio aprovecho para girar sobre sí mismo y quedar el arriba a horcajadas. Miró con superioridad a su oponente y apunto estaba de decir algo, cuando Usopp volvió a aparecer en la escena.

-Oye chicos, dejar de pelear ya, no puedo arreglar esto yo solo, ¿sabéis?- Dijo, con un poco de cautela.

-El marimo tiene ganas de ayudar, yo iré a preparar la comida.-Dijo Sanji mientras se levantaba con majestuosidad, no sin antes hacer un poco de presión contra el cuerpo del espadachín y puso rumbo a la cocina.

Zoro comenzó a ayudar al mentiroso, un poco de trabajo le vendría bien para despejar la mente, o eso pensó…

-_Maldito cocinero… ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?... ¿Desde cuando usa ese tipo de "ataques"?...maldita sea, esto está mal, se está saliendo de lo habitual…_

A medida que pasaba el rato, los tripulantes de los Mugiwara iban llegando al barco. Sanji anunció que la comida estaba lista, dando comienzo así a una nueva y entretenida comida de los Mugiwara. Durante en la cual Zoro había cazado a Sanji mirándole, y el excazarrecompensas se había dejado cazar por los ojos del rubio, aunque no precisamente a posta. Más tarde, Nami aprovechó que la tripulación degustaba el nuevo postre de Sanji para informar de una importante noticia a sus compañeros.

-Esta mañana he estado informándome en el pueblo y he encontrado una nueva pista hacia nuestro misterioso Vleu.- Dijo, mientras sacaba un nuevo pergamino de su bolsillo y lo mostraba encima de la mesa.

e o rt

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . 7´9

. . L 9 ' 3

...

. .

.

-¿Eort?- Preguntó Usopp,- Eort y Vleu… ¿Qué diablos serán?

-¿¡Se podrá comer!?-Gritó Luffy alzando el cuchillo y el tenedor, recibiendo un buen golpe de parte de Nami.

-El mercader al que se lo compre no me dijo nada más, así que le conseguí sacar un buen precio…se parece bastante al otro papel…-Contaba la pelirroja.-Robin, ¿Has encontrado algo?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la arqueóloga.

-En efecto, Navegante-san, me he estado informando y he descubierto que antiguamente, las mentes más astutas recurrían a este tipo de mapas para guardar sus tesoros más especiales.-Comenzó a narrar Robin.

-¿Este tipo de mapas? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Chopper, emocionado.

-Lo especial de estos mapas-Prosiguió la morena-Es que están incompletos. Por sí solo, un pergamino no revelará la ubicación del tesoro, hacen falta las dos partes para desvelar el misterio.

-¡Robin-san!¡Nami-san! ¡Pero que listas y que guapas sois! Gritó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-Intentaré resolver el acertijo lo antes posible, si es que estos son los dos partes que encajan. Por cierto navegante-san, ¿Cuánto has dicho que costó el mapa?-Preguntó la arqueóloga a su compañera de habitación.

-0 Berrys.-Contestó la navegante con una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad plena.

-Te lo encargó Robin. Muy bien chicos ¡Vamos a brindar!- Gritó Luffy orgulloso de sus tripulantes femeninas y emocionado con la búsqueda de un nuevo tesoro.

Después del brindis y un rato de animada charla, los tripulantes empezaron a abandonar la cocina para dirigirse a sus respectivas camas. Zoro debía de cumplir con su castigo así que se quedó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Sanji se sentó en uno de los bancos y encendió un cigarrillo, apoyando las piernas en la mesa y mirando a Zoro, después le tocaba guardia.

-¿Sabes?, me viene muy bien que estés aquí.-Dijo, echando el cuello hacia atrás y soltando el humo de su pitillo por la boca.

-Cállate cocinero o romperé tu preciada vajilla-Dijo mientras se disponía a fregar los platos.

El cocinero rió.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Dime Zoro, ¿Qué crees que encontraremos en el tesoro?

-No lo sé, dinero, joyas…es lo que suelen tener los tesoros ¿no?

El rubio sonrió, era una respuesta obvia.- ¿Y si fuera algo diferente?-Preguntó haciendo pequeñas "o"s con el humo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Si pudieras tener algo que no puedes poseer por la fuerza o con dinero?, ¿Qué sería?

-No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, lo que yo quiero se consigue con perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, aunque cuando abra el cofre te podré contestar si lo que hay dentro me convence o no.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Zoro abrió los ojos, no era la primera vez que el rubio le sorprendía hoy.- ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?- Cuestionó, más no obtuvo respuesta. Ante el silencio, Zoro se dio la vuelta y comprendió el motivo del mismo. Sanji se había quedado dormido. Sonrió. La verdad es que de vez en cuando estaba bien charlar un rato con el cocinero sin desenvainar las katanas.

Zoro se acercó y lo cogió entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarle. Se le veía tan tranquilo y relajado que no se vio capaz de despertarlo. Lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su hamaca, después contempló su rostro lleno de paz, retiró los cabellos dorados de su cara con una mano, y la fue deslizando suavemente por la mandíbula del cocinero, con cuidado de no despertarle. Suavemente le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo, cocinero?

Escribiendo este capítulo me he dado cuenta de lo mal que suenan algunas expresiones en español…por lo menos en comparación con el japonés o el inglés que son los idiomas ue más escucho por lo general. Por ejemplo, la frase que se dice al brindar (_Kampaii!_) en español se traduce como ¡_chin-chin!_ o ¡_salud! _O en típico (mina!) para referirse a un grupo de gente se traduce como "chicos". Y que me decís del "¡baka!" por idiota o bobo o tonto. ¡No es lo mismo!¡No suenan igual de molones! Bueno, toda esta reflexión viene de un auto-(no sé si llamarlo reto) que me propuse de dejar de recurrir a la terminología nipona a la hora de escribir ficks, no es que me parezca mal usarla, de hecho, yo hasta ahora la he usado y cuando pienso en la situación a la hora de escribir me sale en japonés. Pero no sé, creo que queda un poquito artificial. El caso es que a parte de porque me guste también escribo para mejorar un poquito mi expresión y me he propuesto esforzarme un poco más a la hora de escribir.

Bueno y hasta aqui mi el segundo capítulo, espero que os este gustando. Os recuerdo que el reto sigue en pie y que podeís dejarme algun rewiew, os lo agradeceré profundamente. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo!


	3. Misterio resuelto,juegos bajo la luna

Sanji despertó temprano, como todas las mañanas, ¡Qué bien he dormido!-Expresó para sus adentros. Mientras se estiraba, se percató que no se había despertado en el mismo lugar en el que se acostó. Aunque no le dio demasiada importancia y se dirigió hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparar un nutritivo desayuno.

-Achhhhhhh!-El rubio estornudó al entrar en la estancia.

-¿Así que te has resfriado después de todo?-Gruñó una ronca voz desde la esquina.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me des esos sustos!-Gritó agitado Sanji.

-No estaría aquí si alguien hubiera cumplido su turno de guardia.-Contestó, incorporándose en el banco en el que estaba tumbado.

-¿Tu me has…? Yo… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Interrogó curioso el rubio.

-Parecías cansado, yo no tenía sueño. –Contestó.

-Valla, te lo agradezco.-Dijo sonriendo honestamente al espadachín.

Sanji comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Zoro no dejaba de mirarle. En un momento el rubio se quedo quieto, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Oye, marimo…gracias.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-No…gracias por aguantarme ayer…-dijo Sanji, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban paulatinamente. Sé que no eres del tipo al que le gusta escuchar, pero a veces me pongo filosófico.

-No hay de que-Contestó Zoro desviando la mirada. Era raro oírle dándole las gracias.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Hasta que poco a poco los Mugiwara fueron llegando a la cocina, dispuestos a desayunar, como todos los días.

De repente Robin apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poco común en ella.

-¡Chicos! ¡Grandes noticias! He resuelto nuestro enigma.-Dijo, alegremente la arqueóloga.-Tan solo había que colocar un pergamino encima del otro.

evol eurt

.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . A:17'05

. . L:92'13

. . . . . . .

.

-¡Genial Robin! ¡El tesoro es nuestro!, pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos a partir de estos papeles?-preguntó Luffy, haciendo que el resto de la tripulación se cuestionara por enésima vez el motivo de haber aceptado a un muchacho tan "lento" como su capitán.

-Mira Luffy, ¿Ves los caracteres de la derecha del pergamino?, son coordenadas, un sistema de referencia mundial que da un valor diferente a cada territorio teniendo en cuenta las diferentes variantes de la altitud (A) y la latitud (L).-Explicó la arqueóloga, aunque no sirviera para mucho ya que Luffy es Luffy.

-¡Robin! ¡Eso es genial!- Gritó Nami emocionada saltando y abrazando a la morena.- ¡Con esto podremos encontrar el tesoro! ¡Rumbo al Este!

-Oye, Nami eso lo tengo que decir yo.-Exclamó el capitán con el puño levantado reprimiendo a su navegante.

-Como quieras-Contestó, suspirando.

-¡Rumbo al Este!-Gritó entusiasmado el moreno.

-Nami, ¿Está muy lejos ese sitio?-Preguntó Chopper.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan y no hay ningún imprevisto podremos llegar al anochecer.-Explicó la pelirroja sonriendo al renito.

-Entonces prepararé una gran cena para celebrar la inteligencia de mis chicas.-Anunció Sanji guardando el mechero con el que acababa de encender un cigarro.

-Eso es, ¡Hagamos una gran fiesta!-Gritó feliz el capitán.

El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria, aunque el cielo estuviera nublado, los Mugiwara se veían contagiados por una atmósfera de alegría y buen rollo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no andaban tan cerca de un tesoro. Al caer la tarde, Nami anunció que la isla que llevaban viendo desde hacía ya un rato correspondía a las coordenadas del mapa, así que echaron el ancla en la cala más cercana. La isla, parecía desierta, aunque no se podía ver más allá de una gran hilera de vegetación, puesto que empezaba a oscurecerse el día. La playa en la que desembarcaron era bastante acogedora, arena fina, agua cristalina adornada con rocas de formas caprichosas y palmeras tropicales. Dado el caso, se dispusieron a preparar una hoguera, unas hamacas y una mesa para cenar y festejar en la playa. Aunque no era el estilo de Luffy, ni del resto de los Mugiwara, habían decidido centrarse en disfrutar del momento y posponer la búsqueda del tesoro para el día siguiente, cuando ya habría luz y tendrían más posibilidades de encontrar lo que buscaban.

Poco a poco Sanji comenzó a sacar platos de la cocina cada cual más espectacular que el anterior. Sus compañeros tuvieron que andar con más astucia que nunca para evitar que su capitán se llevara sus respectivas porciones. Después de la cena y el postre todos brindaron, cantaron, bailaron y bebieron hasta bien entrada la noche. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper hicieron su baile de los palillos en la nariz, Robin también quiso hacerlo, pero Sanji no lo permitió. En su lugar propuso una nueva idea.

-¡Quiero jugar a juegos comprometidos y subidos de tono con Robin-swan y Nami-swan!-Gritó el cocinero emocionado y agitándose recibiendo un fuerte capón de Nami en la cabeza, eso sí.

-¿Por qué no? Suena divertido-Contestó la morena ante la propuesta del rubio, para sorpresa de todos, del rubio el que más.-Conozco uno, se llama "Yo nunca", pero solo es para gente valiente.

-¡Os advierto que no hay nadie que gane a un juego que requiera valentía al capitán Usopp!-anunció el chico de la nariz larga, con una mano en el pecho.

-Shishishishishi- Parece interesante, ¡Oye, Zoro ven a jugar!- Dijo llamando a su segundo de a bordo, que había ido a coger más sake. -¿Cómo se juega Robin?-Preguntó.

-Es sencillo, el yo nunca es un juego para beber. Se juega en grupo, uno por uno, los jugadores deberán decir una frase que comience con "yo nunca...", como por ejemplo "yo nunca he montado en barco". Las personas que SÍ hayan realizado en alguna ocasión la acción mencionada deben beber un trago. En este ejemplo, las personas que en alguna ocasión hayan montado en barco deberían beber, en este caso, todos nosotros.

Todos se sentaron en círculos, cada uno con una jarra de licor delante. El primero en participar fue Chopper. Que tras mucho pensarlo abrió el juego con un "Yo nunca he intentado sisar comida de la cocina". Usopp fue el único en beber, mientras que recibía un capón de parte de Sanji y el resto se quedaba mirando a Luffy con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no solo lo he intentado, yo lo he conseguido-Gritó el capitán poniéndose de pie en una pose triunfante, a lo que el renito coreo gritos de admiración, Sanji se abalanzaba contra él y los demás lo miraban divertidos.

El siguiente en participar fue un muy golpeado Luffy que eligió un "yo nunca he cagado". Como era de esperar la tripulación entera bebió, aunque algo resignados ante tan obvio enunciado. El moreno sin embargo reía como siempre.

Llego el turno de Nami que propuso un "Yo nunca he mirado como Zoro entrenaba". A lo que todo el grupo volvió a hincar el codo, inclusive Sanji y a excepción del mismo Zoro, claro está.

-No sabía que me miraras tanto, ero-cook-anunció sonriendo pícaramente al contemplar el largo trago del rubio.

-"Yo nunca he sido llamado marimo"-Anunció Sanji mirándole chulescamente. Todos rieron y Zoro ingirió parte de su bebida.

-"Yo nunca he sido un cejas de sushi"-Contestó Zoro al ataque del cocinero, quien bebió.

Le tocaba el turno a Usopp, quien emocionado y con una expresión entre misteriosa y risueña dijo - "¡Yo nunca he tenido miedo de el capitán Usopp!-Nadie bebió, todos se quedaron en silencio, dejando oír el cantar de los grillos y como una bola de paja atravesaba la playa.

Por último le llegó la hora a Robin, quien quiso calentar las cosas con un "Yo nunca he besado a nadie". Algunos se sorprendieron un poco ante la pregunta, y al contemplar que solo Nami, la misma Robin y el cocinero bebieron algunos empezaron a hacer cábalas.

-N-n-n-no ha sido con nadie de a-a-a-aquí, jijiji, lo juro. -Dijo Nami, nerviosa y colocando una mano detrás de la nuca. Este gesto molestó un poco a Zoro, Nami mentía realmente mal.

Ronda tras ronda los Mugiwara siguieron sorprendiéndose y bebiendo, pero sobre todo divirtiéndose. Poco a poco algunos compañeros fueron retirándose a sus respectivas hamacas, unos por sueño y otros, como Luffy y Chopper que descubrieron que no toleraban demasiado bien el alcohol.

Solo quedaron Robin, Sanji y Zoro.

-Muy bien camaradas, una última ronda antes de que me retire.-pronunció la historiadora-"Yo nunca he soñado con alguien de los aquí presentes"- Sanji y Zoro bebieron, ambos algo sonrojados, bajo la atenta mirada de Robin quien sonrió y se despidió de sus compañeros. Sanji la acompañó para ayudarle a instalar su lugar para dormir.

Zoro se alejó hacia su hamaca, tardó en llegar ya que para encontrar un par de palmeras con la distancia perfecta para colgar su hamaca tuvo que caminar un poco hasta el fondo de la playa. Se quitó las pesadas botas y antes de dormir se sentó juntó a la orilla a finalizar una última botella de sake mirando la luz de la luna.

Al de poco rato una sombra realizando eses con otra jarra en la mano se acercó donde él. Y se sentó bruscamente cerca de Zoro, o prácticamente se dejó caer.

-Oye, marimo cabrón, ¿No quieres brindar conmigo?-Dijo gesticulando de forma exagerada y moviendo su mano derecha en círculos.

-Ha bebido usted suficiente Mr. Prince.-Dijo medio en broma medio en verdad.

-Eres una gallina. Si quiero puedo beberme esta jarra entera de un trago, apuesto que tú no llegas ni a la mitad.-Retó al espadachín.

-Estás hablando con un bebedor veterano, chico.

Ambos empinaron el codo al sonido de "salud". Ambos lo consiguieron. Más Zoro ya había sacado otro recipiente idéntico al anterior y le dio otro trago.

-Zoro, cara a cara, última ronda.-Dijo Sanji señalándole y encendiendo un cigarro.

Zoro tenía una espina clavada desde hacía un rato así que comenzó. Tenía que descubrir si había pasado algo entre Sanji y las chicas del barco, pero tampoco quería ser tan indiscreto. "Yo nunca he besado a una mujer". Sanji no bebió, pues estaba su recipiente estaba vacío, se acercó al espadachín balanceándose un poco y le arrebató la que tenía entre sus manos.

-Va por ti, marimo. -Dijo bebiendo directamente de la misma botella que antes había estado en los labios de Zoro.

El excazarrecompensas se sorprendió ante la actuación del rubio, ¿Un beso indirecto?, maldita sea, ¿Estaba intentando seducirlo? Más el chico de pelo verde aun no estaba satisfecho con el resultado, aquella respuesta no aclaraba nada.-"Yo nunca…"- Intentó decir, más el cocinero se lo impidió.

-Quieto marimo, es mi turno.- Dijo Sanji. "Yo nunca he tenido sueños eróticos con alguien de la tripulación". Ambos bebieron, primero Sanji y luego Zoro, compartiendo botella. El rubio sonrió-Valla con el espadachín, ya empezaba a pensar que eras asexual.

-Yo nunca he besado a Nami o a Robin.-Dijo, sin perder el tiempo y mandando las indirectas al infierno.-Sanji apoyó su mano en el hombro de Zoro, acercando sus rostros.-Esa vez no beberé marimo-kun.-Con un dedo levantó ligeramente la barbilla del peliverde.- ¿Estabas celoso?-Preguntó sonriendo peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo cocinero?-Contestó. Sanji se alejó un poco y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del traje.-Joder, que calor.-Dijo.

La respuesta del rubio lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no el modo en el que contestó, aquello era superior a sus fuerzas, Sanji se le estaba presentando demasiado irresistible esa noche. No dudaba en que se debía a la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida, pero el tonteo del cocinero lo estaba volviendo loco. Zoro intentó calmarse un poco, era su turno, y lo aprovecho. "Yo nunca estoy enamorado". Él mismo bebió y esperó la reacción de su compañero pervertido. Sanji lo miró a los ojos profundamente y bebió.

El cocinero se desajustó un poco la corbata. De repente sonrió, de forma un tanto extraña. Zoro lo notó, pero no añadió nada al respecto. Se quedó mirando a aquel sujeto que últimamente no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

-"Yo nunca he querido estrenar los labios de Zoro Roronoa".-Dijo Sanji sonriendo pícaramente mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿¡Qué?!

Sanji miró directamente a los ojos de Zoro volviéndose a acercar, su mano derecha se apoyó en la arena, la izquierda se aproximaba lentamente hacia su mandíbula. Lenta, desesperada y sensualmente el rubio juntó sus labios con los del espadachín.

Zoro abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir la presión de la boca del cocinero contra la suya. Se dejó llevar por aquel contacto descubriendo cuanto lo anhelaba desde hacía ya tiempo. Dejó que el rubio colocara los brazos detrás de su cuello, profundizando el encuentro, y de forma algo torpe para alguien como Sanji, acomodara su cuerpo pasando una pierna por encima de él. A horcajadas. El cocinero, dejándose llevar por la desinhibición de los efectos de los tragos introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del espadachín, quien como si hubieran presionado el detonador de una bomba, y saliendo del estado inicial de shock, no pudo resistirlo más.

El excazarrecompensas contestó al beso de la manera más pasional y profunda posible. Se balanceó hacia delante haciendo que ambos cambiaran posiciones, quedando su cuerpo encima del de Sanji, sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

Sanji sintió como Zoro cobraba vida y como ya en el suelo esta vez era la lengua del marimo la que recorría su propia boca dejándolo sin aire. Sintió como abandonaba su boca, como esta se desplazó hacía su clavícula, como acariciaba y mordía. Notó como su camisa fue desabotonada, pero no le importó, más aun, le gustaba aquello. Su respiración lo delataba.

Zoro estaba en trance, jamás había imaginado que el cocinero fuera tan jodidamente adictivo, no podía parar. Quería más, comenzó a desabotonar la molesta camisa de su rival y coló sus manos entre la tela, palpando aquella blanca y suave piel, acariciándola, probándola. Notó como algo mordía su oreja y volvió a reclamar los labios del cocinero. Se habían acercado demasiado al mar, y sus aguas mojaban a los dos jóvenes, pero no les importó.

Sanji comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Zoro mientras paseaba sus manos por la columna vertebral de Zoro. Este, logró colar una pierna entre las de Sanji, presionando así la hombría de Sanji y consiguiendo que el rubio soltara su primer gemido. El espadachín apretó las duras nalgas del rubio, consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Zoro aprovechó el nuevo gemido para volver a introducir la lengua en la cavidad bucal de Sanji, descubriendo que le encantaba su sabor a tabaco y a alcohol. Mientras, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del rubio, dispuesto a seguir con el siguiente paso.

De repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza, y todo se quedó negro.

Bueno pues esto ha sido el tercer capítulo, se que os he dejado un poco a medias, pero poco a poco.;)

Puede que Robin halla resuelto el enigma de los papiros,sé que se supone que en Gran Line no existen las coordenadas ¿verdad? La gente navega con los "logs pose" pero bueno.

Aun así quedan preguntas y misterios al vuelo que os sigo retando a que resolvais, de toda maneras dejadme vuestras hipotesís, es divertido leerlo XD

El "yo nunca" es un juego que suelo jugar con mis amigos cuando salimos, es muy divertido, os animo a que lo proveis!

Espero que os halla gustado el capítulo, que comenteis y que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso.


	4. En busca del tesoro evol eurt

Zoro despertó lentamente sobre la arena de la playa. Le dolía la cabeza, mucho. Se preguntó el motivo. Supuso que la causa de su jaqueca se la debía a la bebida. Aquello le resultó gracioso y le hizo sonreír, ¿Hacía cuanto que no tenía resaca? Comenzó a recordar, poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer. Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar en su lecho al cocinero, más no había nadie sobre la blanca arena.

Algo desilusionado, Zoro se levantó y se acercó a donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación, la cual se preparaba para emprender la búsqueda del tesoro. Saludó normalmente y buscó a Sanji, pensó que estaría en la cocina del Merry preparando la comida, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Al entrar en la cocina y ver su figura de espaldas lo recordó todo a la perfección, como lo beso, como lo tentó, como recorrió su piel, sus gemidos y…lo que estuvo a punto de pasar de no ser por…¿Por qué?.Suspiro, aquel momento era un tanto incómodo.

-Sanji-Murmuró desde la puerta.

-¡Marimo! Te he dicho que no me des esos sustos-Gritó Sanji, algo más alto de lo normal.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Zoro se sorprendió por la pregunta, improvisó-Hazme algo para el dolor de cabeza. -Pidió.

-Ya está preparado, parece que hay muchos nos hemos levantado sin recordar nada de lo que pasó ayer.-Contestó el rubio sin mirar a Zoro.

Zoro se sentó en el banco de la cocina. ¿Qué no recordaba nada? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así? Sabía que ayer Sanji no estaba en su mejor momento y que el alcohol mandaba en su mente aquella noche. Pero ignoraba que no fuera consciente ni responsable de sus actos. Pensó en la manera de cómo abordar el tema con el cocinero.

-Sanji-repitió-Ayer…-Comenzó a decir más un estrepitoso sonido le cortó. Sanji había dejado caer un vaso al suelo.

-Mierda-Murmuró el rubio, limpió el estropicio rápidamente, sirvió la bebida a Zoro y abandonó la cocina alegando que pronto tendrían que irse.

Al de poco rato Zoro salió del barco, bastante más confuso de cómo había entrado. El resto de la tripulación ya estaba lista para conducirse a su aventura, así que se unió a ellos. Robin y Nami guiaban a el grupo, el resto los seguían, todos muy animados, menos Sanji que se tocaba la frente mientras caminaba mirando el suelo y Zoro que iba sumido en su mundo.

Y en su mundo se estaban luchando más de una batalla campal. Por un lado recordaba lo bien que se lo había pasado anoche con Sanji, es verdad que seguía siendo raro que fuera el cocinero quien lo sedujera pero era algo que podía pasar por alto, empezaba a darse cuenta de que albergaba sentimientos ocultos hasta ahora por el cocinero de turno. Aun así, las frías contestaciones de hoy lo habían dejado completamente frío. Por otro lado, estaba el dilema del siglo; Si Sanji no recordaba nada, si realmente no controlaba sus acciones la noche anterior. ¿Acaso había estado a punto de violarlo? ¿De tomarlo en contra de su verdadera voluntad? ¿Se había aprovechado del rubio aun sabiendo que estaba borracho? Su cabeza no dejaba de dar mil y una vueltas cuando Robin anunció que habían llegado al lugar de las coordenadas.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una monumental cueva de roca maciza con relieves tallados en un gran tímpano dorado, que coronaba el gran espacio abierto que daba forma a la entrada de la formación. Toda la tripulación se quedó con la boca abierta. Nami saltaba emocionada imaginándose el tesoro que podía llegar albergar una cueva como aquella.

Entraron por el gran agujero y se encontraron frente a un gran sendero, a cada paso que daban, una antorcha de fuego blanco y otra de fuego rosáceo se iluminaban, dando la iluminación necesaria para posibilitar el acceso al interior. Anduvieron por el camino de luces unos diez minutos, hasta llegar a una sala ovalada con una gran bóveda, desde la que un pequeño círculo dejaba pasar la luz del sol, iluminando lo que nuestros piratas más anhelaban en estos momentos. El cofre del tesoro.

Todos se pusieron alrededor del cofre, nerviosos. Como capitán le correspondía a Luffy abrir el cofre, así que no les hizo esperar más, abrió el cofre del tesoro lentamente, mientras sus compañeros veían como la cara de su capitán se iba iluminando poco a poco, Luffy retiró la cubierta del todo, se acercó hacia el interior del cofre y saco de él…una botella encorchada.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó a sus compañeros.- ¿Es valioso?

Más no obtuvo respuesta, todos sus subordinados miraban la botella con resignación. Nami se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a observarla milímetro a milímetro mientras gritaba enfadada e indignada.

-Hay algo escrito en el cofre-Descubrió Robin- evoL eurT: Este líquido sagrado es fuente de sinceridad, más hará a quien lo toma, reflejar solo la verdad.-Citó- Que curioso…

Nami descorchó el recipiente-En la etiqueta pone "evol eurt" así que tiene que ser este-¡Vamos a probarlo! ¡Espero que por lo menos nuestro viaje así no haya sido en balde!-La pelirroja miró al mentiroso de la banda peligrosamente, este intentó esconderse pero fue imposible-¡Usopp pruébalo!

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Si soy muy sincero! Además, creo que mi enfermedad de no-puedo-probar-tarros-misteriosos-que-parecen-veneno ha vuelto.

Las réplicas de Usopp no valieron de nada, pues la navegante apretó de la nariz al moreno haciéndole abrir la boca y vertió parte del líquido en el interior de su boca.

-¡Namiiiiiiii! ¡Eres una mala persona! Pero la verdad es que no sabe a nada…-Dijo el mentiroso.

-Usopp, ¿Sientes algo?-pregunto el renito, preocupado.

-No…-Contestó Usopp.

-Di algo-Pidió la pelirroja.

-Algo-Contestó Usopp, ganándose por ello un gran capón.- Vale, vale… ¿Y qué digo?

-Pues lo que dices normalmente-aportó Nami.

-Pues haber…yo…soy el capitán Usopp…y tengo…un ejército de más de 8000 hombres que se han unido a mí por mi largo y peligroso viaje…

Todos miraron a Usopp algo desilusionados, no tenía efecto alguno, así que su viaje había resultado ser una pérdida de tiempo. Todos regresaron al exterior de la cueva de vuelta al barco desilusionados. Robin se dio la vuelta para comprobar una vez más la decoración de la fachada de la exquisita cueva, ya que con las prisas no la había admirado como es debido.

_La sinceridad es la llave del amor. -_Sonrió.

Ya en el barco todo volvió a la normalidad y todos retomaron su rutina, aunque sin rumbo fijo esta vez. Nami le dio la botellita a Sanji, ya que se percató de que estaba actuando de manera distinta, a ver si se animaba un poco y ver si podía cocinar algo con ella.

La tripulación se sorprendió ante este gesto tan amable de la mano de la navegante, pero se quedaron completamente anonadados ante de reacción de Mr. Prince, que respondió con un simple –"Gracias Nami-san" y siguió su rumbo hacia su lugar por antonomasia. No hubo rastro ni de ojos en forma de corazón, ni "mellorine's" ni postres especiales.

Para Zoro este gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido. No dudó y siguió al rubio. Al llegar volvió a recorrer su esbelta figura mientras preparaba los ingredientes de la receta que tenía en mente.

-Sanji-Volvió a llamar, como a la mañana, pero esta vez dando unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Marimo!-Exclamó-¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy prepararé yo la cena así que no hace falta que estés aquí.-Sanji necesitaba evitarlo, la simple presencia de Zoro lo ponía realmente nervioso.

-Tengo algo que decirte Sanji.-declaró Zoro.-Ayer…

-Zoro-Cortó Sanji, realmente no podía hablar con él-La cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas, ¿Podrías dejarlo para otro momento?-Intentó sonar lo más convincente que pudo. Tomó un vaso, lo relleno con el recipiente más cercano y se lo sirvió.

Zoro miró hacia la repisa, frustrado, tenía que decírselo, arriesgarse. Disculparse si hacía falta, o conseguir el corazón del rubio y bajar sus pantalones. Reparó en que la única botella que había en la encimera era la obsequiada por Nami. Volvió a mirar al rubio tratando de detenerlo, más fue demasiado tarde, el rubio bebió, aunque no lo que él creía, obviamente se había confundido de bebida. Algo logró captar su atención en el espejo de detrás del rubio y divisó el embase encontrado en la cueva." True Love". Volvió a mirar el original: evoL eurT. "_Reflejar solo la verdad"._ ¿Y sí solo funcionara en con el amor?

-Entonces no tienes escusa para rechazar mi ayuda, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ero-cook?-Preguntó Zoro, intentando calmar su reciente descubrimiento.

El rubio suspiró resignado.-Está bien, parte esas verduras.-Ordenó sin muchas ganas.- ¿Podrás hacerlo solo?

-Si quieres que acaben como la otra vez…-Contestó.

-¡Maldito marimo! ¡Solo lo repetiré una vez más! ¿Me entiendes?-Gritó, mientras lo apuntaba con el cuchillo. Y otra vez más ahí estaban. Sanji agarrando las manos de Zoro mientras le quitaban la piel a una zanahoria. Zoro está vez no dudó, giró su rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el del rubio y juntó sus labios fugazmente.

Se encontraba en total estado de shock. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus manos soltaron las del peliverde, dejando caer por primera vez en su vida el cuchillo. Lo cual Zoro aprovechó para girarse y poder acabar el beso acariciándole la mejilla.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros del espadachín. Zoro sujetó su barbilla, acercando sus rostros y devolviéndole la mirada fijamente, encarándole.

-Sanji, tú… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?-Preguntó Zoro.

El cocinero tardó un poco en responder.-Yo…lo recuerdo-Dirigió su mirada al suelo-lo recuerdo todo.-Sanji parecía a punto de llorar. Demasiadas emociones se encontraban. Desconocía el motivo de haberle respondido con sinceridad, pero simplemente se veía incapaz de mentir, de inventar otra estratagema para no enfrentarle. Pensaba que si le hacía creer a Zoro que había estado lo suficientemente borracho para no recordar nada este deduciría que también lo estaba para controlar sus actos, lo dejaría en paz y no volvería a sacar el tema. Ahora que había destruido su coartada, lo trataría como a una escoria, ¿Por qué carajo tubo que besarle? Cierto que el alcohol había tenido algo que ver en ello, pero pensó que podía controlarlo. Había cavado su propia tumba. –Lo siento, Zoro, estaba borracho y…

El espadachín acorraló al chico contra la pared-Eso da igual ahora. -Dijo, sin dejarle terminar la frase, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Sanji… ¿Estás enamorado de mí?


	5. Desenlace,True love,

**Capítulo 5: Desenlace, true love.**

Hola a tod s! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, la carrera me tiene súper ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. La verdad es que me propuse que esto no me pasara, pero para subir algo escrito rápido y mal, mejor no subir nada ¿No creéis? Bueno pues aquí os traigo el último capítulo, espero que vuestras dudas queden resueltas.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejáis comentarios, me ha divertido mucho leer las hipótesis de cada uno, con algunas me he reído un montón. Bueno, no os entretengo más que bastante habéis esperado ya.

-Sanji… ¿Estás enamorado de mí?-Preguntó Zoro, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

El rubio no tenía escapatoria, detrás de él se encontraba la pared, delante, los penetrantes ojos de Zoro. Solo pudo mirar al suelo.

-…Sí-Sollozó el cocinero, intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Era el final de todo, Zoro lo acabaría odiando, y se separaría de él. Había sido un tonto al creer que el espadachín podría corresponderle. En ese momento quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Era verdad, por fin Zoro sabía la verdad del porqué de sus actos, se sintió aliviado. Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba oír, era hora de mostrarle su versión. Miró al chico al que estaba apresando, observando cómo a pesar de estar cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como esperando un ataque, una traviesa lágrima se resbalaba entre su rostro una imagen que lo enterneció a niveles insospechados. Por fin sus dudas quedaban desechas, sabía que lo quería, que ya no le bastaba solo con discutir. Agradeció mentalmente a quien sea que inventara aquel maravilloso liquido, ya que sabía que el orgullo del rubio le impedía no haberse sincerado con antelación.

Sanji no recibió el golpe que esperaba, en su lugar sintió como una suave mano le secaba sus lágrimas tiernamente. A continuación, unos labios volvieron a rondar los suyos lenta, pero fuertemente. Sanji volvió a abrir los ojos, nuevamente desconcertado. Miró a su acompañante quien le devolvía la mirada con… ¿Dulzura?

Zoro acercó sus manos al rostro del cocinero.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, cocinero.-Pronunció mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sanji se quedó en shock.-P-p-pero…yo pensaba que tu…-Tartamudeó, sin aun asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Se estaba burlando de él como temía?

-Sanji-Cortó el guerrero-te he dicho que ahora lo demás da igual.-Acercó sus cabezas, de modo que apoyó su frente sobre la del rubio, mirándole directamente a los ojos.-Voy a hacerte el amor.

Sanji se sonrojó ante tan directo comentario, no obstante, volvió a recibir los labios del espadachín en su boca, esta vez más fiera y pasionalmente que en su anterior encuentro. Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se había sincerado y su anhelado compañero lo correspondía. Sintió como la distancia entre sus cuerpos se iba acortando y como los brazos del espadachín ahora se situaban alrededor de su cintura.

Mr. Prince puso sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro, no tenía ya nada que ocultar, deseaba al guerrero y no se quedaría atrás. El espadachín aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca del rubio al ver como su ahora amante comenzaba a corresponder a sus besos y colaboró en la tarea de juntar sus cuerpos.

Zoro degustó el interior de la cavidad del rubio, deleitándose con el característico sabor a tabaco que tanto le gustaba, recorrió su lengua, la cual luchaba por hacerle frente y entrar en su propia boca. Las juntaron comenzando una nueva batalla de dominación entre los dos. Sanji utilizó una de sus largas piernas para colocarla sobre la cadera del peliverde y hacer presión entre los dos, provocando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran levente.

El excazarrecompensas se detuvo un instante al sentir el suave roce de su miembro contra el del cocinero, el cual, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Zoro y concluir su guerra. Después de un húmedo y sensual beso, Sanji separó sus bocas, buscando aire. El guerrero no dudo en abalanzarse sobre los sensuales labios del rubio de nuevo, más este retiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus labios entreabiertos, sin recibir el beso del chico.- ¿Me harás el amor, marimo?- Dijo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mirándole a los ojos. Hizo un amago de volver a juntar sus labios, pero cuando el espadachín estuvo a punto de caer en su trampa, los alejó de nuevo.-Eso será si yo te dejo.

Zoro chiscó su lengua, ese era el verdadero Sanji del cual se había enamorado, aquel que lo tentaba sensualmente hasta volverlo completamente loco. Que le picaba y lo provocaba como ningún otro. Aquel al que no podía resistirse.- ¿No me vas a dejar, cocinero?-Preguntó enfrentando sus miradas, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Solo sí te lo ganas-Contestó Sanji, sonriéndole pícaramente, a lo que el peliverde sonrió.

Sanji no tenía remedio, puede que en su papel de Don Juan hubiese fracasado, pero ahora comprendía con creces el porqué de su fama de seductor. Bien, le daría lo que pedía, por ahora. Zoro alzó a Sanji por las caderas y lo condujo hasta la mesa de la cocina, sentándolo sobre ella, mientras volvía a retomar sus ardientes besos. Lamió y mordió su cuello, subió hasta su oreja, en la cual se entretuvo un rato, en la cual aprovechó para susurrar.-Voy a hacértelo lento, para que esta vez recuerdes bien cada una de mis caricias. Sintió al rubio estremecerse ante el comentario.

Zoro retomó el camino hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo hasta su perilla, suave y sensualmente. Sus manos, posadas sobre sus caderas, fueron ascendiendo sobre su cuerpo lentamente, acariciándolo. Pronto, alcanzaron los cuellos de su camisa, y atrajo al rubio, hasta que sus labios volvieron a chocar. Le retiró la chaqueta del traje. Después, fue desabotonado uno a uno los botones de su camisa, besando y lamiendo cada zona descubierta. Cuando acabó su labor, recostó al cocinero sobre la mesa. Se detuvo a admirar detalladamente el cuerpo de su compañero. Su piel blanca, con sus músculos suavemente delineados y el vaivén de su pecho al ritmo de su profunda respiración.

Sanji se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del espadachín sobre su cuerpo. No se esperaba que Zoro pudiera ser tan buen acompañante. Superaba con creces sus expectativas. El rubio le miró a los ojos llevándose un dedo a su boca de manera sensual. Se moría por descubrir lo siguiente que haría el espadachín.

El guerrero sonrió sensualmente ante el gesto del cocinero, se recostó sobre él, una de sus manos se dirijo hacia el pectoral, acariciando uno de sus pezones, mientras le ofrecía besos cortos en la yugular. Besos que fueron descendiendo hasta alcanzar la aureola vecina. Lo envolvió con su lengua, lo succionó y lo mordió suavemente. Sanji no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la presión. Zoro se quedo con ganas de oírle gemir de nuevo, así que atacó el otro botón, con resultados satisfacientes. Música para sus oídos.

Se aventuró bajando suavemente su mano hasta la entrepierna ya semidura de . Sus labios no se quedaron atrás, y probó a volver loco a su acompañante trazando líneas imaginarias sobre su abdomen. Se detuvo y se alejó para quitarse su camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Sanji, quien se deleitó contemplando los fuertes músculos de su nuevo amante. Esta vez fue el rubio quien se incorporó y se colgó del cuello del peliverde para juntar sus labios de nuevo en un fogoso y desesperado beso.

Zoro correspondió gustoso al contacto, había conseguido lo que él quería, seducir a su indomable compañero. Aprovechó su postura para acariciar la espalda del rubio, descendiendo por su columna hasta alcanzar sus nalgas, las cuales apretó con fuerza. Sanji gimió en su boca. El rubio no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del excazarrecompensas mientras mordía los labios del mismo.

Zoro volvió a incorporarse. –Ven conmigo, cocinero. Dijo. Tendiéndole la mano al susodicho. Sanji no vaciló ni un momento, tomó el brazo del cocinero para ayudar a levantarse, aprovechando el impulso para volver a entrelazar sus lenguas.

El peliverde arrastró al rubio fuera de la cocina, aquel no era un lugar para hacer cosas de adultos. Sanji se lo recriminaría después. El camino por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de los chicos fue más bien accidentado. Sanji acorralaba a Zoro contra la pared para volver a besarle y viceversa. La pasión crecía entre ambos. Por fin Zoro llegó a la puerta de la habitación, la cual tardó en abrir por lo disuasorio que resultaba tener al rubio mordiéndole la oreja y jugando con sus pendientes. Cuando por fin lograron entrar, el peliverde arrojó sobre su cama al rubio, posicionándose él en el borde, de rodillas. Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón del rubio, para más tarde desprender sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior de un solo tirón. Zoro levantó su pierna derecha y comenzó a recorrer ascendentemente por su extremidad hasta llegar a la ingle, donde dio un suave mordisco sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Sanji sintió aquel mordisco sobre su piel y volvió a gemir deleitándose de la brusquedad del contacto. -¿No ibas a ir lento, marimo?-Preguntó mientras pasaba descaradamente su empeine sobre su hombría. Le encantaba la actitud de Zoro, fuera cual fuese, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad más para picarle de nuevo.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, cocinero.-El peliverde agarró el miembro del rubio, y comenzó a mover su mano a través de él. Sanji agarró con fuerza las sabanas de la blanca cama, dando rienda suelta a sus gemidos. El otro, trazó con su lengua los bordes de su hombría para después bajarla lentamente hacía su entrada pasando por sus testículos. Zoro jugó a la par con el pene y él esfínter de Mr. Prince mientras este se retorcía de placer y las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal aparecían por el orificio del pene del cocinero.

-¡Joder! Zoro… ¡Métemela ya!- Pidió con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta. Le avergonzaba de sobremanera pedirle algo así al excazarrecompensas, pero literalmente se moría por experimentar la sensación de tener al marimo dentro de su ser.

-Te la meteré si te lo ganas, cocinero.- Contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. Bien cierto era que se moría por follárselo ahí mismo, pero también quería incomodar un poco a su acompañante. Desabotonó sus propios pantalones, dejando que estos llegaran hasta el suelo y dejando a la vista aquel gran bulto semi-erecto.

Sanji emitió un gemido de queja, que quedó atrás al contemplar el cuerpo en su totalidad del famoso Zoro Roronoa, era espectacular, la verdad es que no le disgustaba realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer con él, más bien le resultaba de lo más excitante para su sorpresa, aunque no fuera una mujer. El cocinero volvió a agarrar el brazo del guerrero y lo arrastró hacia la cama, con un rápido movimiento de piernas logró quedar el encima de sus caderas, a horcajadas. Si el alga quería jugar, jugaría.

-Maldito marimo.-Pronunció mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata, que aun llevaba puesta.

Zoro sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle por dentro al escuchar aquella frase viniendo del cocinero en aquella situación. No pensaba que devolverle la jugada le iba a salir tan bien. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran el rubio y sus movimientos.

El rubio comenzó a moverse sobre las caderas del espadachín, haciendo que sus hombrías chocaran y se rozaran mutuamente, mientras la experta y dedicada lengua del cocinero surcaba su cuello sin remordimiento alguno. Bajo lentamente al bien formado pecho del espadachín donde tropezó con sus duros pezones mientras con sus manos sujeto las virilidades de ambos para estimularlas al mismo tiempo, al son del mismo compás. A consecuencia del torturante movimiento de las bien cuidadas manos del cocinero y el roce entre sus dos piezas, Zoro comenzó a emitir roncos pero audibles sonidos.

Sanji no ignoró la reacción de su compañero, así que decidió abandonar los preliminares surcando la profunda cicatriz del tonificado torso del moreno con su lengua, para pasar después por su ombligo. Sabía que Zoro no era una damisela que necesitaba un largo y exhaustivo precalentamiento, prefería ir al grano. De este modo, rodeo con sus dos manos la base del miembro de su acompañante y la introdujo en su boca sin pensárselo dos veces, Zoro no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa, Sanji era bueno, muy bueno. Se sentía en las nubes. No podía dejar de mirar al cocinero, era una imagen tan sensual, que quería guardarla en su retina para siempre. Delante de él se encontraba el rubio, bordeando su hombría con sus suaves labios, haciéndola desaparecer en su interior una y otra vez mientras su lengua la rodeaba por dentro. Pudo contemplar como dejaba de succionar su bien dotado miembro para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta mientras le devolvía la mirada seductoramente para volver a introducirla de nuevo en su boca. El rubio era oro puro, de seguir así no tardaría en correrse.

El rubio continuó bombeando el hinchado pene del espadachín, supuso que iba por buen camino, ya que oía como el espadachín gemía, sin detenerse, bajó una mano hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos suavemente, causándole escalofríos placenteros al peliverde, con la otra, aun en la zona inferior, colaboraba con movimientos al ritmo de su boca.

De repente, Sanji sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos y detenía sus movimientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No te gusta?-Preguntó expectante, sacándose el abultado miembro de su cavidad bucal. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de mamársela hasta él mismo, de sentirse sucio.

-Cocinero idiota…-Susurró dulcemente, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Sanji.- Es increíblemente bueno, date la vuelta y continúa, te lo has ganado.

Sanji no intuyó lo que su compañero quería, pero obedeció sin dudar a su petición. Ágilmente se situó boca abajo y se dio la vuelta, en posición de 69, con las caderas a pocos centímetros del rostro del espadachín. Retomó su tarea hasta que sintió como Zoro agarraba sus caderas y comenzaba a lamer la circunferencia exterior de su virginal entrada. Se estremeció, aquello era extrañamente placentero, más no se distrajo de su tarea, a estas alturas estaba tan desbordado por el placer que dejaría al peliverde hacer cualquier cosa con su cuerpo.

El espadachín pudo sentir como su miembro penetraba por la garganta del rubio y como este aumentaba sus gemidos al sentir su lengua sobre aquel orificio. Decidió introducirla. Los gemidos del rubio quedaron atrapados entre la boca y la hombría del peliverde. Aquello se sentía realmente bien.

Zoro separó su boca de la entrada del rubio con la desaprobación del rubio para lubricar sus propios dedos. Pronto introdujo el primero de sus dígitos y espero, contemplando la reacción del rubio. Este, detuvo por un momento el ritmo con el que succionaba la hombría de Zoro, más pronto lo recuperó. Se sentía extraño, más no por eso era desagradable, simplemente se había sorprendido un poco. Zoro decidió comenzar a mover el dedo en su interior, intentando preparar su pequeña entrada para lo que vendría después. Cuando los gemidos del rubio volvieron a ser audibles introdujo un nuevo dígito mientras acariciaba su hombría para distraerle.

-¡Zoro! Si haces todo a la vez…yo…ahhh…no aguantaré mucho más.-Gimió el rubio.

El espadachín sonrió al escuchar las súplicas de Sanji en un tono tan desesperado, aun no había terminado con él, no podía permitirle acabar, así que probó la formula que nunca falla con el cocinero. Retarlo.-Yo también estoy a punto-Susurró-…pero no perderé ante ti, haré que te corras antes que yo.-Dijo, decidido sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque el rubio no podía verle.

-¡Ni en sueños, marimo! ¡Serás tú el que pierda!-Gritó, altanero. Dicho esto, el cocinero volvió a introducirse el miembro del espadachín y lo bombeo de manera más rápida y profunda. Haciendo todo tipo de movimientos con su lengua, apretando fuertemente los labios contra su piel e incluso dando algún suave mordisquito, intercalado con traviesos besos en la punta.

Zoro notó el cambio de intensidad de la actividad que estaba recibiendo en su entrepierna, era superior a sus fuerzas, pero si de algo le servían las largas horas de meditación era para tranquilizarse en los momentos más difíciles, como aquel. Se concentró en contraatacar el atrevimiento del rubio introduciendo un tercer dedo en su entrada e intensificando el ritmo de su mano.

Sanji intentaba distraerse con la polla del espadachín, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en la zona baja de su cuerpo era un placer inhumano, pronto sintió como el trío de dedos entraba más profundamente en su ser y no pudo dejar de mover sus caderas buscando profundizar el contacto.

Aquel era el gesto que Zoro buscaba, aquel que determinaba que podría tirarse a Sanji llevándolo al séptimo paraíso y sin hacerle ningún daño. Más no paro, quería que fuera él mismo quien buscara lo que pedía.

El cocinero no pudo más, harto de esperar, abandonó el miembro del espadachín y volvió a darse la vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo a horcajadas sobre el peliverde. Lo enfrentó cara a cara.

-Zoro…quiero sentirte dentro ya.-Dijo seductoramente, trazando con sus dedos los labios del espadachín y mordía los suyos propios.

-No sé si creerte, cocinero.-Dijo, acercando su mano hacia su mandíbula y acercándole hacia sí mismo, sonriendo diabólicamente-¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras?-Preguntó al finalizar un húmedo y pasional beso.

En ese momento Zoro se convirtió en un infeliz malnacido, le había costado caro torear al marimo desde el principio, después de todas sus súplicas, le testaba una vez más…pero había entrado en un punto de no retorno en el cual no podía dejar de ceder a las peticiones del peliverde, además ya lo había reconocido, se moría de ganas.

Zoro también tuvo que poner de su parte para mantener su mente fría ante la última petición del rubio y no abalanzarse sobre él como un animal en celo. Sabía que aquel iba a ser un momento delicado para él rubio, y más considerando el tamaño de su hombría, así que decidió dejar al propio cocinero controlar el rimo a seguía. De todas maneras, sería divertido ver cómo se las arreglaba .

Con suavidad pero con decisión, Sanji agarró con una mano la fuerte extensión de Zoro y la colocó frente a su entrada, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el vientre del espadachín, quien lo sujetaba de las caderas, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Lentamente Sanji fue descendiendo su cuerpo provocando que la hombría de Zoro fuera entrando en su ser. El rubio arqueó la espalda y hecho el cuello hacía atrás, un extraño pero placentero sentimiento se apoderaba de él. Zoro endurecía sus rasgos al sentir como el estrecho cuerpo del rubio oprimía deliciosamente su miembro viril. Pocos segundos más tarde estaba toda dentro. Ambos suspiraron, soltando todo el aire contenido en el proceso.

Sanji se mantuvo quieto un instante, el pene de Zoro era más grande de lo que pensaba y era realmente extraño tener aquel pedazo de carne metido entre sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo, fijándose en el rostro de su marimo, una gota de sudor caía por su frente enmarcando sus tensas facciones. Se sintió tentado de volver a degustar sus labios, así que sin sacar el miembro del peliverde de su interior, se recostó sobre él para posibilitar el contacto.

Zoro correspondió al beso con ganas, con ganas de comérselo a él y al mundo entero. El rubio apretaba tortuosamente su miembro. Pero debía controlarse si no quería lastimar al cocinero. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire acarició el rostro de su precioso rubio. -Relájate, Sanji. No hagas fuerza.-Dijo dando un corto beso sobre sus labios. Dicho esto sintió como parte de la presión en su bajo vientre era rebajada. Pocos segundos después Sanji elevo sus caderas, para volverlas a dejar caer lentamente. Gimió. Repitió la operación. Volvió a gemir. El rubio volvió a incorporarse, comenzando a moverse en un ritmo más continuo.

Zoro se unió a la corriente de gemidos. Contemplar al rubio auto penetrarse sobre él no tenía precio, podía apreciar como su hombría aparecía y desaparecía en su interior con cada movimiento del rubio, lo cual le excitaba de sobremanera. Sanji siguió cabalgando el miembro del peliverde, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, cierto es que lo había deseado en sus más atrevidos sueños, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a ser real. Sintió como Zoro lo atraía con sus manos, volviéndolo a recostar encima de él. Volvió a juntar sus labios, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. El contacto fue descontrolado, las lenguas y los dientes se cruzaron más no hubo un claro vencedor. Siguieron devorándose sus bocas un tiempo, en el que Zoro comenzaba poco a poco a perder el control de la situación y comenzaba a empujar dentro del rubio con sus caderas. Sus manos tampoco se detuvieron, comenzaron a surcar su espalda y sus labios volvieron a atacar la clavícula de su compañero. Deseoso Sanji aumentó la velocidad, buscando más placer, aquello era delicioso, no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ello. Miró al hombre que estaba debajo suyo, quien le devolvió la mirada y volvieron a besarse.

Zoro se incorporó entonces, quedando sentado encima de la cama, con el rubio aun encima, quien cruzó sus piernas por detrás de este. De repente escuchó un gemido mucho más alto que los anteriores.

Sanji sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Al realizar el cambio de postura propuesto por Zoro habían cambiado el ángulo de penetración, logrando tocar en el rubio un punto que no había logrado alcanzar hasta ahora.

-Ahhh…Zoro más fuerte, justo ahí.-Dijo, sujetando con las manos los hombros de su amante, mientras seguía penetrándose rozando ese delicioso punto, sonrojado por la vergüenza que tanta súplica conllevaba.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sanji… ¿No ibas a hacer que me corra?-Preguntó con sorna mirando la expresión entre placer y resignación del rubio.

-Maldito marimo…-Murmuró.-Dicho esto se detuvo, sacando su miembro de su interior y se dio la vuelta. Sorprendiendo al marimo, y haciéndole arrepentirse inmediatamente de su egoísta y caprichosa actitud.

-Oye, Sanji… ¿No irás a dejarme así, no?-Pregunto, temeroso.

Sanji apoyó sus extremidades en la cama, exponiendo su trasero ante el espadachín, que lo miró atónito. Volvió su mirada.-Me he cansado de hacerte caso…ahora todo depende de ti, Zoro-kun.-Dijo en un tono calmado.

Zoro se levantó casi de inmediato, él era un hombre que podía aguantar cualquier cosa, pero tener a Kuroashi Sanji a cuatro patas dándole vía libre, no era una de ellas. Se acomodó detrás de él. Colocó su hombría sobre su entrada, sin llegar a penetrar y susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su esfínter con su hombría, y el blanco pecho con una de sus manos. -Perdóname, Sanji. Pero esto te deja en una horrible desventaja.

Sanji no tenía ninguna duda de que si le tentaba, Zoro iría tras él, se estremeció al oírle susurrar en su oído, y más cuando sintió como frotaba su ano con su erecto bulto. Mordió su labio inferior, esperando que la tortura de no sentirlo dentro acabara pronto.

-Ahora es cuando tienes que decir "Se gentil".-Murmuró Zoro, cómicamente. Proporcionándole besos cortos por la nuca.

-No quiero que seas gentil.-Contestó girando su cuello para enfrentarse con una seria y suplicante mirada al peliverde.

-Como quieras.- Ya no había marcha atrás, la parte demoníaca que Zoro llevaba dentro salió a relucir, anulando cada pizca de autocontrol que quedara en su cuerpo. Rápidamente sumergió su hombría dentro de aquel agujero tan maravilloso. Provocando que los gemidos volvieran a resonar por la sala. Zoro sujetaba las caderas de Sanji como punto de apoyo y embestía con un ritmo más rápido, duro y profundo que el anterior. Saciándose a gusto entre las entrañas del rubio.

Aprovechando la posición, Zoro bajó una mano hasta agarrar fuertemente las nalgas del cocinero. Haciéndole a este gritar e incorporarse sobre sus rodillas. Zoro amainó un poco el ritmo, sintiendo cerca el cuerpo de Sanji en un contacto tan íntimo. Ambos de rodillas, la espalda de Sanji contra el pecho de Zoro. En esa posición resultaba un tanto difícil moverse escandalosamente. Por ello, Zoro optó por dejar su miembro dentro por completo mientras bombeaba firmemente tocando una y otra vez la próstata del rubio. Sanji arqueó su cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. El cual aprovechó para lamer su cuello y con una mano pellizcar uno de los pezones del rubio.

Sanji gritó sonoramente, aquello era increíble, pero aun quería más. Mucho más. Deseaba al marimo más instintivo, a la bestia que hacia frente a sus enemigos en sus batallas. Sabía que solo había una manera de conseguirlo.

-¿Esto es lo máximo que puedes hacer, marimo?-Preguntó sonriendo burlescamente, amaba provocarle de esa manera, siempre lo hacía.

-Tú lo has pedido, cocinero.-No podía evitarlo. Dicho esto, Zoro empujó bruscamente sobre la cama al rubio, alzó sus caderas y comenzó a envestirlo de la forma más salvaje y brutal que podía.

Sanji gimió fuertemente al sentir el aumento de la velocidad en su interior, los testículos de Zoro chocaban intensamente sobre los suyos haciéndole suspirar fuertemente.

-Oh sí Zoro…párteme en dos. Dame duro.-Gritó el rubio, cerca del delirio.

Sanji era un veneno. Un vicio. Sabía que ya no podría vivir sin él, sin sus provocaciones y desde ahora, sin sentir aquella cavidad absorbiendo su hombría. Decidido en hacerle perder la cordura, el guerrero agarró la hombría de Sanji, masajeándola al son de las rudas envestidas. Notó como el miembro de Sanji comenzaba a humedecerse, por lo que no dudo en ingeniárselas para, sin detener sus movimientos previos alcanzar el cuello de Sanji y depositar un corto beso, para después mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrar.

-Se que estas a punto de correrte, Sanji-kun.-Dijo sonriendo perversamente.

El cocinero emitió un sonido entre gemido y gruñido, estaba en el paraíso del placer, como si degustara a la vez todos los platos más exquisitos de los siete mares. Sabía que de seguir así perdería. Zoro estaba realizando demasiadas virguerías a su cuerpo.

-No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, Marimo-kun, tú también estás a punto.- Contestó entre gemidos, cuando decidió apretar su entrada, apretando el magnífico pene de su amante.

Zoro gimió sorprendido, las paredes internas del rubio se ceñían fuertemente sobre su hombría ajustándose a él placenteramente, aquello no se lo esperaba. Además, el rubio tenía razón, tampoco le quedaba mucho.

Sin separarse, y con la ayuda de las flexibles piernas del ex chef del Baratie, Zoro buscó la manera de dar la vuelta a Sanji y seguir penetrando fuertemente su apretada entrada, mirándole directamente a los ojos y devorando rudamente la boca de este.

-Quiero verte el rostro cuando me proclame vencedor.-mencionó cuando el aire se hizo de rogar.

Sanji enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Zoro, haciendo que el contacto fuese aun más íntimo y profundo. Entrelazó sus manos a los cortos cabellos del guerrero. Contestó mordiendo los labios del espadachín, mientras devolvía la mirada, altanero como siempre.

-Zoro, córrete dentro.-Pidió, en un delicioso tono suplicante.

Ambos estaban ya en la cumbre, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, los dos gemían sin parar al compás de sus alterados ritmos cardiacos y sus agitadas respiraciones. Ninguno de los dos quería perder así que sintiendo cerca el inminente clímax, se resistían a alcanzarlo, luchando contra los esfuerzos que hacía cada acompañante para lograr su propósito.

Porfín, Sanji sintió que no podía resistir más, su último recurso fue clavar las uñas en la espalda del peliverde.

-Ahhhh…Zoro…te quiero.

Zoro abrió los ojos fuertemente, no pudiendo aguantar más aquella inminente tortura, ambos se liberaron al mismo tiempo sumiéndose por segundos en el más alto de los placeres junto al hombre al que tanto habían deseado. El espadachín esparció su semilla en el interior del rubio, mientras que este lo hacía entre sus vientres.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes calmando sus agitadas respiraciones y disfrutando de la sensación post-orgásmica que invadía sus cuerpos. Sanji se refugiaba apoyando su frente en el cuello de Zoro, hasta que este se incorporó mirándole a la cara directamente y se acercó para besarlo lentamente. El rubio se sonrojó ante aquella acción, lo cual era un poco contradictorio después de todo lo que habían hecho. El peliverde salió suavemente del interior de Sanji y se recostó a su lado, llevando su mano hacia la mandíbula de su amante, delineando sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero, cocinero pervertido.

Sanji se acurrucó en el pecho de Zoro, algo avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la declaración de su compañero, quien lo que este le rodeo con uno de sus brazos tiernamente, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-No sé por qué narices contesté a tus preguntas marimo, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.-admitió, mientras paseaba un dedo por la cicatriz del guerrero.

Zoro sonrió nerviosamente, al parecer Sanji no tenía ni idea de su accidentada ingesta del True love.

-¿Sabes cocinero? Creo que encontrar este tesoro ha valido la pena, después de todo.-Dijo otorgándole un corto beso en la frente.

Sanji no entendió el significado real de las palabras de Zoro, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para contestar, así que dejándose llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de su amante y su aroma, se quedó dormido irremediablemente.

A la mañana siguiente Sanji abrió los ojos, encontrándose a su acompañante de la noche anterior a su lado y abrazándole. Sonrió. No podía creerse que fuera cierto. Acarició su rostro dormido admirando lo manso e inofensivo que parecía al estar dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarle, intentó deshacerse del agarre del espadachín. Aunque no fue posible.

-¿A dónde vas, Sanji-kun?-Susurró en un tono juguetón.

-Tengo que preparar el desayuno, no te preocupes, vuélvete dormir.-Contestó dándole un suave beso en los labios al somnoliento Zoro.

Sanji abandonó la habitación, encontrándose al resto de tripulantes masculinos durmiendo en el suelo del pasillo. Al parecer no habían podido abrir la puerta y se habían quedado dormidos ahí. El rubio suspiro, agradecido de que no hubiesen roto la puerta, como normalmente hacían y los hubieran pillado en plena faena a Zoro y a él. Se metió a la ducha antes de ponerse a cocinar, sintiendo como un líquido espeso resbalaba por su entrada, se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior. No sabía cómo serían ahora las cosas, pero se alegraba de lo que había pasado y de haberse sincerado con el espadachín, por no hablar de la increíble noche que había pasado.

Ya en la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Al de un rato entró Nami, a la cual el rubio saludo con normalidad, con todos sus "Nami-sans" y "Melorines" de siempre.

-Sanji-kun, te veo de buen humor, ¿Has encontrado alguna utilidad para el True Love?-Preguntó la pelirroja contenta de que su compañero hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Nami-san pero el hecho es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado.- Admitió un poco avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Sanji, lo más seguro es que no valiese para nada.-Contestó la pelirroja, despreocupada.

Zoro despertó al de un rato desnudo en la cama de Sanji, sonrió, aquello no había sido un sueño. Por fin había cautivado a su cocinero. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper dormidos en el pasillo, la verdad es que el no recordaba haber cerrado la puerta. Suspiró. Salió a la cubierta y antes de entrar a la cocina para saludar a su rubio se topó con Robin.

–Supongo que era cierto…la sinceridad es la llave del amor, espadachín-san.-Dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.-Espero que me perdones por el golpe del otro día, Luffy y Chopper se despertaron para una expedición nocturna y no podía permitir que su inocencia quedase turbada…pero ¿La espera valió la pena no?

Zoro refunfuñó, ¿Porqué siempre sabia todo lo que pasaba en aquel barco? pero decidió no discutir con ella, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, las cosas habían salido bien entre Sanji y él.

Sanji notó como unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura y lo besaban en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, cocinero.-Susurró Zoro seductoramente.

-¡Zoro! Te he dicho mil veces que llames antes de entrar.-Contestó Sanji, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué? Ahora tengo entrada VIP.-Susurró acariciando suavemente su trasero.-Entonces… ¿Para cuando quieres la revancha?-Preguntó el peliverde juntando su cuerpo al del rubio.

-¿Revancha? Está claro que gané yo, Marimo.-Replicó dándose la vuelta y enroscando una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Zoro.

Y así empezó una nueva discusión entre Zoro y Sanji, aunque más divertida y entretenida de las que habitualmente solían tener. Pronto sus compañeros fueron llegando así que no tuvieron otro remedio que separarse. Aun así Zoro sonreía maliciosamente mientras acariciaba un objeto en su bolsillo: Un frasco de cristal con una pegatina pegada, pensando en las mil y una cosas que podía hacer con él y con un rubio de cejas rizadas.

TO BE

CONTINUE

(O quizás no)

Bueno, bueno, bueno pues hasta aquí el fick. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya han quedado resueltos todos los misterios y Zoro y Sanji comienzan un nuevo romance feliz y empalagoso lleno se sexo y rock and roll. En principio la historia está acabada. No obstante, cabe la posibilidad de que escriba una segunda parte si tengo tiempo, ideas y ganas. Aunque antes de esta segunda parte tengo otro fick en mente del cual solo diré que va a tener lemons…muchos lemons. Aunque me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión. La idea es que todos los personajes yaoizables acosen a un solo personaje, a lo que no me decido todavía es a quien poner de centro de las miradas de todos, si a Zoro o a Sanji. ¿Qué opináis? Estaría bien si me lo comentáis ;) Y lo que os ha parecido el fick, si queréis una segunda parte y todo lo que queráis.

Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer el fick y por el apoyo de los que me habeis comentado cositas.

Un besazo y nos leemos en el siguiente fick!


End file.
